I Love you
by Klonoa
Summary: It's a normal day for Netto, a normal morning, a normal school day but an uneventful afternoon, though he's glad his brother's there for him.


I Love You  
  
-by Klonoa  
  
Sum: It's a normal day for Netto, a normal morning, a normal school day but an uneventful afternoon, though he's glad his brother's there for him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Netto-kun."  
  
A groan.  
  
"Netto-kun!"  
  
"5 more minutes."  
  
A sigh. "NETTO-KUN!!"  
  
"Aaah!" The boy, Netto fell out of the bed but was caught by the other boy before he hit the ground. With a drowsy look Netto glared at the other who was currently holding him. "What is it niisan?" he grumbled.  
  
The said person put him down on the ground and quickly held up a clock to Netto's face and it read eight o'clock.  
  
Netto's eyes widen, "Oh Kami! We're going to be late!"  
  
Netto's older twin brother rolled his eyes and threw some clothes at Netto. "You are such a heavy sleeper, Netto-kun."  
  
Netto caught the clothing and began to pull on his shorts while glaring at his brother. "Maybe if you woke me up earlier by pushing me off the bed!"  
  
"I would never do that, Netto-kun especially when you sleep on the top bunk."  
  
Netto's eyes softened, "I know. Gomen."  
  
The other gave him a small smile, "Come on. Let's go to school and this time try to ignore Masa-san."  
  
"I'll try," Netto said as he grabbed his bandana and a blue cap, which he tossed to his brother who wore his usual blue jeans and a blue jean jacket under a blue shirt. He had a family symbol on his hat just like Netto's bandana. "Let's go!"  
  
They ran out of their shared room and down the stairs and straight to the door. They both quickly put on their roller blades.  
  
"Bye mama!" they both said.  
  
"Aren't you two having breakfast?" Haruka asked, coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Nope! Bye!"  
  
Haruka chuckled as the door shut. It really amused her when they spoke at the same time.  
  
* * * "Oi! You two!"  
  
It was Masa as always and Netto would stop and talk as usual.  
  
"Netto-kun!" Netto's brother said sternly, "We'll be late." He grabbed Netto's hand and dragged him away from Masa, who had already given him some fish and began talking about calcium.  
  
As they reached the school they saw Dekao on his scooter.  
  
"Oi! Dekao-kun!" the older twin shouted while Netto kind of sulked behind.  
  
For some odd reason Dekao thought Netto was a threat to him because Meiru would always hang out with him but odd enough he never thought his brother was a threat. Though his brother did say he didn't really have any interests with girls or anything related to a love life.  
  
"Oi! Minna!"  
  
They all turned to see Meiru rolling toward them on her scooter.  
  
"Ah, Meiru-chan," Dekao said with hearts in his eyes. In response Meiru sweatdropped and went over to the other two boys.  
  
"Ohayo Meiru-chan," they greeted.  
  
She smiled, slightly unnerved at how they can speak at the same time.  
  
Though they were twins they were quite the opposite from each other. Netto was loud, naïve and usually impulsive while the other was soft, wise and didn't jump into things.  
  
As they got near the school a pink limo came in and a girl about eight years old came out. Netto and Dekao were arguing as the young girl came over to them.  
  
"Ohayo Yaito-chan," said the other two who weren't in the argument.  
  
"Ohayo." Yaito was an extremely intelligent girl, which was why she skipped a few grades. The only one who seemed to match her in intelligence was the older twin. Netto wasn't stupid or anything he just didn't bother learning anything outside of school unlike his brother.  
  
"Hey everyone!" They all turned to see Tohru the last member of the group running toward them and it was obvious that he was tired. And just when he was about to reach them the school bell rang signaling them that school was about to begin. Tohru fell over from exhaustion, which made the others laugh a little as they helped him up and brought him into the school.  
  
The school day was like any other school day with Mariko-sensei teaching and Yaito showing off. The day was always the same and kind of boring but at least there was a few laughs when Dekao asked Meiru on a date during class and would always get rejected or Netto falling asleep and his brother had to jab him in the gut to wake him up.  
  
After school was a different matter though. The two brothers were roller blading until one of them stopped in front of a store.  
  
"What is it niisan?" Netto asked.  
  
"I just remembered that mama needed something and since you don't like this store she asked me to get it. I'll be right back, Netto-kun," the other said and went into the store.  
  
After he found what he needed he went to the cash register and was about to pay the woman when he felt a sharp pain run down his leg.  
  
"Are you okay?" the cashier asked.  
  
He looked at her with a confused face. What had just happened? Why did he suddenly feel pain? Suddenly he felt a sting on his cheek as if he were slapped.  
  
"My, your cheek suddenly turned red," the cashier said, quite worried and confused.  
  
He was equally confused. He had experienced sudden pain before but not this much. Suddenly he heard a stray thought in his mind.  
  
'Niisan.'  
  
His eyes widened, "Netto-kun!" he suddenly ran out of the shop leaving a bemused cashier.  
  
He raced down the street looking for his brother. He didn't know where he was going but his mind kept tugging in a certain direction. He reached the park where he and Netto usually went after school. No one was there except a few older teens kicking something.  
  
He ignored the pain and ran over to them hoping that it wasn't Netto. When he was in view of whatever they were beating up he gasped.  
  
It was Netto.  
  
He was bruised and his cheeks were swelling a little.  
  
"I can't believe this wimp beat us in a net battle," said one of the teens.  
  
"Yeah. He's just a pathetic twerp," said another.  
  
Netto whimpered and shut his eyes waiting for more pain but all he heard was a few grunts and yells then silence. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his brother's back facing him and Netto could feel rage emitting from him. He looked over to see the three teens that had been hurting him slowly back away. Some had black eyes and swollen lips.  
  
"Don't you ever come near my brother again!" the twin shouted. He had never been so angry before not even when others try to hurt him.  
  
The three boys got up and quickly ran off. Netto could see his brother panting and he knew it wasn't out of exhaustion but from anger.  
  
"N-niisan?"  
  
Netto felt the anger quickly fade away and his brother turned around. He had a concerned look on his face as he kneeled down and began checking Netto's injuries.  
  
"Oh, Netto-kun, gomen," the older twin began to babble.  
  
Netto just smiled, "Daijoubu. It's not your fault nissan."  
  
"But you wouldn't be in this condition if only you had come with me. But I know you don't like going in that store but you could have been safe," the older twin said and softly embraced his brother.  
  
"H-how did you know I was in trouble?" Netto asked.  
  
"I-I don't know how but I felt your pain and I heard you calling for me," he whispered.  
  
Netto chuckled, "I guess that's an advantage of being a twin."  
  
The other just smiled and shook his head; "You know it's not natural even if we are twins."  
  
"I guess," Netto closed his eyes.  
  
"Netto-kun?"  
  
Netto opened his eyes to see identical eyes to his except they were shining with unfallen tears. "Niisan?"  
  
"Netto-kun, anta ga saki yo."  
  
Netto's eyes began shine also," I love you too, Saito-niisan."  
  
Owari  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Japanese to English  
  
Nissan = Older brother  
  
Kami = God  
  
Gomen = Sorry  
  
Oi = Hey  
  
Minna = Everybody  
  
Ohayo = Good morning  
  
Sensai = Teacher  
  
Daijoubu = It's okay  
  
Anta ga suki yo = I love you  
  
K: ^__^ I hope you all enjoy this fic. Thank you for reading! 


End file.
